


Knit Of Love

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, cursing, nct secret santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: Everyone knits, except for Johnny apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnils (eggtarts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/gifts).



> Written for [NCT Secret Santa 2016](https://nctsecretsanta2016.dreamwidth.org/344.html)

Johnny was a little worried and ashamed at the silence that ensued when he exposed his masterpiece to his best friend. Taeyong’s face was carefully blank, which was never a good thing, as he stared at the pieces of wool laid on the table. He waited, holding back his breath and offering a hopeful expression to Taeyong, partly to save face but also because he knew he did his goddamn best. Taeyong blinked once, twice, licked his lips, glanced at Johnny’s open face then back at the table.

“Well...” he started, clearing his throat. “This isn’t so bad.”

Johnny’s whole face fell. “That bad?” he grimaced.

“Let’s say...that you tried?” Taeyong comforted him, before wincing as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“Don’t try to protect my pride,” Johnny mumbled, deflating. “I know it doesn’t look like gloves at all.” He glared at the fabric as if it could transform on its own and become...real gloves. _Not pieces of wool barely knitted together._

“Knitting isn’t for everyone.” Taeyong said with a small smile. “I’m sure Taeil will love it though. He’ll love everything as long as it comes from you.” he added cheerfully.

Johnny pouted, poking the gloves. “You’ve been showing me how to knit for three months Tae...Look at the result. This is so bad. I can’t give Taeil... _this_.”

“Of course you can,” Taeyong spluttered. “You’ve worked hard to knit them. You’ve made them with love!”

“Tae…it doesn’t even look like _gloves_...and I spent three months for _this,”_ he pointed at the gloves with a snarl, “while you knitted a whole winter kit for Jaehyun: a sweater, a scarf, gloves and a freaking woolen hat.”

“I’ve been knitting for years, John’. Besides, I’ve started earlier than you.” Taeyong pointed out gently. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that Taeil wanted gloves and I shouldn’t have suggested teaching you knitting when I wasn’t sure of the outcome. I’m sorry.” he offered sheepishly.

Johnny widened his eyes at the apology, feeling guilty. “Dude. No, _I_ am sorry. You’ve wasted your time teaching me...”

Chuckling, Taeyong patted his shoulder. “I didn’t waste my time. It was nice to spend some time with you, like we used to in uni you know. We should continue our bro nights even if we’re done, what do you think?”

“I think Jaehyun will kill me if I keep you from spending time with him for no reason.” Johnny laughed.

Taeyong winced at that. “Touché. But let’s try sometimes.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Johnny grinned, pocketing his gift.

“Are you going to give it to him?” his best friend inquired, curious.

Mulling over the thought, Johnny pursed his lips. “I don’t know.”

“If you need to go shopping, give me a call okay?” Taeyong winked, before standing up and putting his coat on. “I need to go, Jaehyun is waiting for me.”

“Say hi to Jae for me! See you.” Johnny smiled, waving him off.

His smile slipped off as soon as he’s left alone and he sighed loudly. _What to do?_ He felt a little ashamed to give Taeil his failed attempt at knitting, but he didn’t want to throw it away either. He spent three months doing this for fuck’s sake. Besides, he wanted his Christmas’ gift to be special for their three years anniversary. He wanted something significant and heartwarming. Taeyong gave him the idea and Johnny thought it was the perfect gift since he would be _doing_ it. It wouldn’t be some meaningless gift he bought in a shop but something he created with his own hands. Perhaps Taeil would appreciate the gesture and wouldn’t mind that it wasn’t exactly _what_ it was supposed to be? Or that he couldn’t really use it to keep his hands warm. Johnny suddenly wondered if Taeil would leave it somewhere in his closet or use it to clean up or...He groaned. No, Taeil wouldn’t be that heartless. Well, at least he hoped so.

 

 

On Christmas’ morning, they found themselves sitting cross legged on the floor next to the tree, facing each other as they opened their present. Johnny was kind of freaking out as Taeil opened his gift, not really looking at what he was doing himself. He only looked down at his own gift when his fingers touched something soft. His jaw dropped. Gloves. Gloves made of wool. Perfectly knitted gloves with a little note “Made with love, Merry Christmas – Taeil”.

Johnny bit his lips and lunged at Taeil, trying to keep him from opening his gift. Surprised, Taeil let out a soft gasp and dodged him, sending Johnny sprawling on the floor besides him with a cry of pain.

“Are you okay?” Taeil asked, confused, cradling his gift close to his chest. “What are you doing?”

Johnny turned red and stuttered, straightening himself and grabbing Taeil’s hands to keep him from discovering his gift. “I changed my mind. You can’t have it.”

“What?” Taeil blurted out, offended. “You can’t get it back. You gave it to me!”

“Please, babe.” Johnny pleaded. “I’ll buy you something else, I swear. I’ll make it up to you but you can’t have this one.”

Taeil stared at him, dumbfounded. “Why?”

Johnny lowered his gaze on their joined hands, glaring at the gift. “Because.”

“Oh, come on! Now isn’t the time to be a child!” Taeil whined. “You know I’ll like everything you’ve bought me, right?”

“Exactly, that’s why you can’t have this one.” Johnny stressed.

Taeil stared at him intensely. “Johnny. I’m sure your present is perfect. You know I don’t care if it’s cheap or whatever. I’ll like it because you thought of me while buying it and that means something.”

Johnny hesitated, searching his lover’s face, before dropping his hands. “Okay. Just. Don’t expect something nice.” he mumbled, hiding his face with his palms as he heard Taeil tearing the paper off. When Taeil stayed silent, Johnny’s heart dropped. “I wanted to make you something special...I’ve spent the last three months going to Taeyong’s to learn knitting...I tried _really_ hard but I’m sorry it turned out like this...I mean, it was expected, really. I’m not that good with my hands. But I thought it would be easy. Obviously, it wasn’t. Perhaps you can put it in a box somewhere as a souvenir, or you can use it to do whatever...” he babbled, his face flushing hot in embarrassment. “Sorry.” he added breathlessly, playing with his sleeves. “It sucks.”

When he finally looked at Taeil, his boyfriend was carefully cradling the gloves in his hands, staring at them in wonder. “You knitted them for me.” he said softly. He sounded surprised but happy and Johnny let himself feel hopeful. “You knitted me socks. It’s really cute.”

Johnny grimaced at that, his heart plummeting. “It’s not socks...” he whispered, sulking.

“What?” Taeil appeared surprised, examining them. “Oh. Right. It’s not socks. It’s...gloves?” he tried, sheepish before widening his eyes. “Oh! We had the same idea!”

Nodding, Johnny let out a sigh. “Yeah.” He rubbed his nape and picked up his own abandoned gloves. “Yours look... _perfect_. Not that I’m surprised. I feel so bad that you knitted me perfect gloves and that I knitted... _this_.”

“Johnny, I’ve learned knitting when I was young.” Taeil replied, crawling closer and pecking his cheek. “Don’t feel bad, I like them okay?”

“But you can’t even wear them...we could have had couple gloves...” he whined, letting all pretenses drop.

Taeil nudged his side with an elbow and nosed at his jaw, pressing a kiss there. “I’ll knit one more pair for myself so we’ll match, what do you think?”

Johnny’s shoulders sagged. “Okay.” He put his own gloves on the floor and brought Taeil closer, circling his arms around his waist. Getting the hint, Taeil left his own gift on the floor and straddled his lap, locking their lips together sweetly.

“You know, you’re wrong. I think you’re pretty good with your hands.” Taeil teased him, waggling his eyebrows and cupping his face.

“Yeah?” he chuckled before kissing him slowly. “As long as it’s not knitting I guess…”

Taeil burst out laughing against his mouth, pulling away to regain his breathing. “Wait, I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you...” he said quickly when Johnny frowned. “Well, not really. It’s just. I was imagining you knitting with Taeyong and I lost it. The sight must have been cute.”

“Wait, you think Taeyong is cute?” Johnny asked, incredulous.

“That’s what you got from what I said?” Taeil blinked.

“No, just...” Johnny frowned.

“You’re the cutest.” his lover smiled, bumping their noses together. “If that makes you feel better.”

“You’re not disappointed?” Johnny inquired softly. “By my gift?”

“No.” Taeil pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I love them. I swear.”

Looking at Taeil’s lips, Johnny licked his, distracted with Taeil’s face so close to his. “Perhaps you can use the wool to knit better gloves?”

Amused, Taeil hummed. “I want to keep yours. As a memory.”

“To laugh at me, you mean?” he snorted, arching one eyebrow. “Nice, baby.”

Shaking his head, Taeil chuckled. He cupped Johnny’s face and caressed his cheek with the pads of his fingers, looking him in the eyes. He stared for a while in silence and Johnny stared back, admiring him. Then, slowly, Taeil’s eyelashes fluttered and he tilted his head. Johnny’s nose wrinkled as his eyes got crossed and Taeil grinned. He closed his eyes and kissed Johnny’s upper lip, before opening his mouth to suck gently on it. Groaning, Johnny grabbed his hair and slid their open mouths together more forcefully. Taeil gasped in surprise but let himself be kissed thoroughly.

“Happy 3rd anniversary, by the way.” Johnny whispered against his wet and puffy lips.

Taeil smiled beautifully then. “Happy 3rd anniversary and Merry Christmas, baby.”

They kissed once more, Johnny’s hands sliding under Taeil’s shirt to caress his back. “You’ve said something about me being good with my hands before...” he breathed out. “Want to find out how good I am?”

Waggling his eyebrows, Taeil grinned. “Show me what you’ve got.”

 

 

“Definitely better than knitting.” Taeil rasped out, still catching his breath.

Johnny grinned against his naked thigh and looked up to send him a seductive look. “I’ve practiced a lot.”

Taeil pushed at his shoulder with his foot. “I hope you’re talking about _me_.”

“Of course, baby.” Johnny replied with an innocent look on his face. “Only you.”

Taeil glowered at him, unimpressed. “You’ve always been such a bad liar. You should be glad your best friend is a real puppy and has a very possessive boyfriend who assured me you were with Taeyong all those Friday nights.” He smiled dangerously. “I’ll shove your gloves up your ass if you don’t go back down right this moment and make it up to me.”

Johnny gulped loudly. “Again?”

Taeil stared pointedly at him and Johnny groaned. “Okay, okay. Chill, baby. There are worse ways to make it up to you than spend hours between your perfect thighs anyway.” he offered before biting the said thighs.


End file.
